Piperidine derivatives for use as medicines are disclosed for example in WO 97/09311. However, especially in relation to renin inhibition, there is still a need for active ingredients of high potency. A priority in this connection is improving the pharmacokinetic properties. These properties, which are directed at better bioavailability, are for example absorption, metabolic stability, solubility or lipophilicity.